Episode:20
"Shape of Heart, Shape of Human" is the twentieth episode of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Overview During the climax of the massive fight against the Angel Zeruel, Shinji achieved a 400% synchronization ratio with Unit-01, a level thought impossible. However, because of this, Shinji has merged with the Evangelion, and his body has reverted to LCL inside the entry plug. Over the course of thirty days, as Unit-01 stands immobile and covered in bandages in its hangar, Ritsuko struggles to come up with a way to restore Shinji. Meanwhile, Shinji's consciousness goes on an introspective odyssey while merged with Unit-01 in which he comes into contact with the soul of his mother, Yui Ikari. After speaking with Yui, Shinji is "reborn" from Unit-01's exposed core. Later that evening, Misato and Kaji resume their love affair, which disturbs and angers Ritsuko. Synopsis The episode opens with the scene of Zeruel's demise and Unit-01 devouring its S² Engine and removing its bindings. This recent turn of events greatly concerns the Human Instrumentality Committee because the Evangelion's absorption of an S² Engine, and subsequent transformation into a God diverges greatly from the "scenario" they envisioned.The source of Unit-01's power is still unknown, as was mentioned in this episode, that there was no physical, chemical, nuclear or biological processes have been detected inside the Eva. The same case applies on Evangelion Unit-02 when it went berserk in Episode 25', there wasn't any source of power connected to the Eva.. The Committee consider Gendo responsible for what happened, and warn him that such case cannot be forgivable. Then, Kaji is seen talking with Gendo and Fuyutsuki about SEELE and their reactions towards Unit-01, and the probability of them to know about Gendo's scenario. At the end of their meeting, Kaji notes that Shinji is still trapped inside the EvaAlthough the Plug suit is seen in this episode inside Unit-01's Entry Plug, this might be a mistake due to Shinji have been seen in his school uniform in the last episode. Or it might be that his ego has virtually created an image of his Plug suit. Misato talking with Hyuga about Evangelion Unit-01's recent status, and then we see angry Misato arguing with Ritsuko about the Evangelion's true nature, and gets even angrier when Ritsuko seems to not take responsiblity about the situation, with slapping her. The third day, Ritsuko plans for a Plug-Salvage for Shinji, since his components still exist inside the Evangelion, by processing to recompose his body and stabilize his soul in it. Since the fourth until the 29th day, Shinji goes in mental trip, talking with Rei in different places - on the escalator and other places... about his hatred for his father, and how he was deserted by his father, and in other side, he thinks that he was the one who ran away in the past. On the thirtieth day, Evangelion Unit-01 is prepared with the Salvage-Equipment,The plan on Salvaging Shinji was originally developed in order to salvage Yui but failed due to Yui's intention to stay inside the Evangelion. On the 31st day, Shinji's mental trip continues, and talks with Rei about the reason of why the others are nice to him, and he answers that it is because he pilots the Evangelion, and he thinks that it is his reason to stay alive, and he must win. Images of Misato, Asuka and Rei appear to him, asking him to be one with them.These images seems to be a pre-Instrumentality and Shinji is experiencing it inside the Evangelion. Ritsuko attempts the Salvage operation in the meantime, but to no success. Shinji remains stuck inside the entry plug, refusing to come out. Finally, the entry plug bursts open and Shinji's plugsuit spills out, without Shinji. Shinji became aware of his mother's soul residence inside the Evangelion, and hears the conversation between his father and mother, discuss naming him after his birth. In the end, Shinji passes through an "Inner Universe" starfield and as the light turns from blue to red, passes out of the Evangelion. Outside the Evangelion, Misato is seen crying and holding Shinji's plugsuit. When suddenly, a splash from Evangelion's side with Shinji "reborn" from its Core. Soon afterwards, Misato goes on a drive with Ritsuko. After a conversation about the Evangelion, and listening to a background radio conversation of interesting importance to Shinji's situation, she drops off Ritsuko saying that she has a man to meet. Ritsuko takes a dim view of Misato going to sleep with Kaji straight after Shinji came out of the Evangelion, and Misato and Kaji discuss other matters while having sex with her, and gives the information he collected about his investigation for NERV, and claims it as his first and last present for her. References Category:Episodes